The subject matter herein relates generally to pluggable electrical components, and more particularly, to a latch for pluggable electronic modules.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceivers that permit communication between electronic host equipment and external devices are known. These transceivers may be incorporated into modules that can be pluggably connected to the host equipment to provide flexibility in system configuration. The modules are constructed according to various standards for size and compatibility, one standard being the Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) module standard.
SFP modules are plugged into a receptacle that is mounted on a circuit board within the host equipment. The receptacle includes an elongated guide frame, or cage, having a front that is open to an interior space, and an electrical connector disposed at a rear of the guide frame within the interior space. Both the connector and the guide frame are electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board, and when an SFP module is plugged into a receptacle it is electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board as well.
SFP modules typically include a latch element that cooperates with a latch element on the guide frame to latch the SFP module to the receptacle. At least some known latch elements of SFP modules include a retractable pin that is received within a triangular opening of the latch element of the guide frame. However, the retractable pins of conventional SFP module latch elements may have complicated actuating mechanisms and/or may take up more space than is desired within a housing of the SFP module.
There is a need for an electrical component latch that has a less complicated actuating mechanism and/or that takes up less space within a housing of the electrical component.